T.K.K.O
T.K.K.O is the slash ship between Turbo K.O. and K.O. from the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes fandom. Canon When T.K.O. first appeared in the debut "T.K.O.", he was shown to have a strong dislike towards K.O., even going as far as calling him "Faker" In "Mystery Science Fair 201X", T.K.O. grows angry when he assumes that Dendy only sees K.O. as a lab rat, implying that he cares about his alter ego to some degree. In "You're in Control" it is shown that T.K.O. revels in K.O. needing him, going as far as getting cocky when K.O. says that he is their only hope. In the same episode, K.O. gave T.K.O. a powerful punching bag and let him roam freely in his mind, a sign of trust and truce. In "T.K.O.'s House" it is seen that K.O made T.K.O a house and gives him anything he needs. K.O. also nicknamed T.K.O. 'Grumpo'. K.O. is shown to be patient with T.K.O. even on his grumpy days, giving him pasta to try and make him talk. He also listens to T.K.O.'s ranting, even if it's about a topic that he doesn't like. Later in the episode, T.K.O and K.O. have to sync up in order to beat Shadowy Figure, which T.K.O. reluctantly agrees to. When they're both in Perfect K.O form and K.O. shows difficulty to 'zipping around' like his alter ego, T.K.O says it's okay and that they only have to fall. This is one of the few times we see T.K.O. being nice to K.O. Towards the end of the episode, when T.K.O. is doubting himself and his purpose, K.O. comforts him by saying he is a part of him, which makes T.K.O feel better. After T.K.O sits down and acknowledges that K.O. has to leave he looks sad and disappointed, which is quickly uplifted when K.O. says he can stay a little longer and proceeds to play with him. In the end of the episode, the K.O outside his mind is seen sitting by the tree, starting to smile at the background play-argument between K.O. and T.K.O. inside his mind. In "Dark Plaza" T.K.O and K.O sync into Perfect K.O to charge up the Plaza's defensive system, during this episode, T.K.O and K.O are seen to sync up almost immediately which means that they must have a strong bond by now. K.O also seems to manage to quickly calm T.K.O down, impending him from hurting Miss Mummy, after this they quickly sync together once again. When the fight is over, T.K.O seems to want to continue fighting, however, after K.O compliments their teamwork and says that the fighting is over, T.K.O reluctantly agrees and gives K.O full power back. In "TKO Rules!" K.O says that he's glad that they both are on good terms and that he trusts T.K.O. In the end of the episode, after T.K.O is trapped inside K.O's subconscious, as he (almost sadly and angry at the same time ) watches the elevator disappear into the top, tears are seen on the corner of his eyes before supposedly rage kicks in. In "Let's Fight to the End" finally understands T.K.O, saying that he's so sorry when T.K.O appears and hugging him. He says that he's ready for the truth, that T.K.O is not just a part of him, but that he is T.K.O and T.K.O is him. When they start floating after holding hands (fusing??), T.K.O snickers with a tear in his eye, asking if it was that easy to which K.O happily answers that it "Took them long enough to figure it out.", they fuse (?) permanently after that. Fanon Even though not widely popular in the OK K.O. fandom, the ship is one of the most popular pairings between T.K.O. and a character. The fans started to ship T.K.O and K.O. together after "T.K.O.'s House" aired. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Navigation